1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to biopsy forceps and, more specifically, to multiple biopsy forceps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopy is the practice of looking inside the body of a subject for medical purposes. In modern endoscopy, a small scope called an endoscope is inserted into the subject, often, but not necessarily, through a natural opening. The endoscope may incorporate a viewing device such as a camera or suitable optics for viewing the interior of the subject.
Examples of endoscopes include colonoscopes for examining the colon, gastroscopes for examining the stomach, and bronchoscopes for examining the bronchi.
Mucosal biopsies may be obtained to assess the histology of the gastrointestinal tract. Biopsy forceps may be used for the execution of mucosal biopsy. The mucosal biopsy tissue sample may be, for example from 2 mm to 4 mm in diameter.
Biopsy forceps may operate in conjunction with standard endoscopes and may be inserted through the working channel, engage the mucosa, and either cut or tear the sample from the surrounding tissue. Biopsy forceps may include means for removing and storing a biopsy sample. After the sample has been cut and stored, the biopsy forceps may be removed from the working channel and the specimen may be biopsied. In biopsy, samples may be stained, sliced and evaluated microscopically to evaluate the presence of disease, inflammation, and a host of other possible pathological responses.
When taking multiple biopsy samples, repeated insertion and removal of the biopsy forceps from the working channel may increase the risk of complications such as perforation and/or patient discomfort. Moreover, repeated insertion and removal may compromise both procedure time and the precision of the topography covered by the diagnostic procedure. It is therefore desirable to utilize biopsy forceps that have the ability to remove and store multiple biopsy specimens.
Traditional biopsy forceps may utilize a pair of jaws that may be made to simultaneously close around the biopsy specimen to cut and remove the specimen. These jaws have a limited range of motion that restricts the maneuverability of the biopsy forceps thereby complicating the removal of biopsy specimens at certain angles. It is therefore desirable to utilize biopsy forceps that have the ability to remove biopsy samples from greater angles.
One example of traditional biopsy forceps is German Patent Specification DE 43 19 968 C1, Mondrowski. Mondrowski relates to a biopsy forceps described as a tubular shaft instrument. Mondrowski utilizes a cutting jaw that appears capable of opening to an acute angle and cutting in a scissor-like fashion as the jaw closes. In Mondrowski, the jaw is attached to a toothed sector which engages with a toothed rack and the opening and closing of the jaw is achieved by actuating the toothed rack. Because Mondrowski only appears capable of opening to an acute angle and because Mondrowski cuts in a scissor-like fashion, Mondrowski suffers from the same shortcoming of the prior art discussed above. Specifically, Mondrowski has a limited range of motion that restricts the maneuverability of the biopsy forceps thereby complicating the removal of biopsy specimens at certain angles.